Missing scene from episode 17
by mtranc3
Summary: Missing scene from episode 17 -the one with Sebastian and the nun- in which Sebastian is rather forthcoming and Ciel acts mature.


**Title:** Missing scene from episode 17  
**Author:** mtranc3  
**Pairing:** Sebastian/Ciel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Un'beta'd  
**Summary:** Missing scene from episode 17 (the one with Sebastian and the nun?!?...) in which Sebastian is rather forthcoming and Ciel acts mature.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters depicted herein are property of Toboso Yana. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

.

The small cottage shook again violently, raising a cloud of dust from the ground. The girl's voice carried outside; "Ah... I can see it. The door to heaven!"

Ciel resisted the urge to facepalm himself while Grell was boiling in anger beside him. He wasn't that naive not to know exactly what was going on inside, even if the details of the mechanics escaped him.

"Will you calm down? He's doing it in order ro gain information. There's nothing else to it."

Grell pouted. "You wouldn't notice, but his voice cracked twice. Oh believe me, he's definitely enjoying himself."

"Enjoying?"

"Ciel-kun, you are too young to understand these things, but Sebastian-sama has needs as well... Although I don't see why he wouldn't consider me." Grell mumbled in a whiny voice.

The young man shook his head. "This is preposterous. Sebastian is not bound by such human emotions, therefore I don't see how -" a loud moan coming from the cottage interrupted him, making Grell look vindicated. Ciel had never heard Sebastian's voice making this kind of a sound before and was rather taken aback. The shinigami next to him smiled sadly; "You see?" Ciel was about to say something when the door to the cottage opened and Sebastian came out, his usual sombre exrpession fixed on his face. Ciel found that he couldn't quite look him in the eye. It didn't go unnoticed by the butler who gave a small sigh and motioned them inside.

oooo

In the carriage on the way home from the undertaker's establishment, Ciel was pointedly gazing out the window when Sebastian broke the silence.

"I seemed to have brought the young master to an awkward position earlier..."

Ciel knew very well what his butler was refering to, but feigned ignorance, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment. Or ever.

Sebastian continued nevertheless. "It was the only way I could think of to get the information we needed."

His master raised an eyebrow, not being able to keep the spite off his voice.

"That annoying shinigami seems to think you rather enjoyed yourself."

The butler huffed in indignation. "I only did what I had to do given the circumstances."

"Listen, Sebastian," Ciel said a little louder "I don't care what means you use as long as you come up with the desired results. And if you happen to enjoy yourself in the process, is not for me to judge. Besides," he paused and turned his gaze once more to the window "it was pointed to me that you might have certain needs..."

It was glaringly obvious how painfully embarrassing it was for Ciel to say this.

Sebastain regarded him with something akin to affection but the look was gone before Ciel could witness it. He smiled at his master and said rather delicately; "Young master seems to forget that I'm not human, therefore not bound to the needs you're referring to."

Ciel huffed in annoyance. The conversation was dragging longer that he would have prefered.

"Well, whatever the case may be, you're allowed to.." he made a vague gesture "pursue your interests when there isn't a pressing matter at hand."

Sebastian gave a small bow with his head. "That's very generous of you, my Lord. But believe me, had I a choice in the matter, the circumsatnces and people involved would be quite different."

Ciel was rapidly getting tired of skirting around the issue, which was of no importance to begin with. And what did exactly Sebastian mean by that? Surely he didn't... He shook his head at the thought and peirced Sebastian with a challenging glare.

"I'd beg you to spare me the details" he said in his usual sarcastic tones, although Sebastian could detect a small current of insecurity underneath his master's words. That sobered him up and he decided to stop the teasing as it were. His intentions afterall hadn't been to make his master uncomfortable, even though he knew very well that few things could manage to do that - Ciel had developed a thick skin over the years.

"I would never imagine bothering the young master with my personal affairs. I apologize deeply if I have inadvertedly done so."

Ciel waved his hands in a manner that signalled the conversation over, his eyes never wavering from the view outside.

_fin_


End file.
